When Cartoons Meet Reality
by SteffieB14
Summary: YAY! I live! And i finally brought u the conclusion 2 this tale. R
1. Intro

Steff: YO!! I'm back from vacation. ^_^  
  
Jon: Why are you happy then?  
  
Steff: I went to fucking French Canada!  
  
Jon: What's wrong with that?!  
  
Steff: Well for starters, there was no Internet. Next, everything was in French!  
  
Jon: -_-;; Ouch.  
  
Steff: You wouldn't have lasted 2 minutes!  
  
Jon: You're right. I wouldn't. I can't live without English...or electronics ^_^  
  
Steff: -_-;; *sarcastically* yeeeaaahh. Anyway I'm back and it feels good! But seriously, I need to continue this story.  
  
Yugi: It's about fucking time!  
  
Jon: Where'd you come from?!  
  
Yugi: I've been waiting for Steff to get off her ass and publish the story you 2 have been working on for Ra knows how fucking long!  
  
Steff: Nice attitude Yugi! Where'd you get it?  
  
Yugi: I think I might have been hangin' with Bakura too long.  
  
Steff: Okaaaaaay? Back to the point, Jon and I have been working on this story for a while. If you don't already know, Jon is my best friend and today is his birthday so this story is dedicated to him.  
  
Jon: Thanks! ^_^  
  
Steff: Since you're here, can you do the disclaimer Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Sure. Steff doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or any other shit other than Jon, herself, and this story. If you've got a problem, then sue her!  
  
Steff: YOU LITTLE SHIT!! I'm gonna kick your ass!  
  
Yugi: OH FUCK!! *starts running*  
  
Steff: GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKER!!!! *chases after him*  
  
Jon: I guess I'll get things started. On with the fic!  
  
WARNING: If you haven't noticed by now, there is swearing in this. If there is a problem, then live with it! This is a non-yaoi fic because I'm not good with that shit. Also, rated R for randomness, sugar-high people, and WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jon: Steff! You dumbass! Now they think were terrorists!  
  
Steff: Duh!  
  
Jon: -_-;;;;  
  
(Events)  
  
*Actions*  
  
/thoughts/  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~When Cartoons Meet Reality~  
  
By: SteffieB14 and Jon (I don't know his codename)  
  
(It is just another ordinary day. Jon, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Jounouchi, and Steff are at Steff's house. Bakura and Jou are in the kitchen, Seto is at a computer, Steff is on a couch reading the latest issue of Shonen Jump, Jon is standing near the door that goes to the kitchen, Yami is sleeping on another couch, and Yugi, Ryou, and Malik are playing with their millennium items. Everything was great until...)  
  
Jou: *goes into the living room* I'm bored!  
  
Bakura: *follow Jou* Me too.  
  
Jon: Whatever you were doing in the kitchen didn't last, did it?  
  
Steff: What are you talking about?  
  
Jon: There was a lot of noise coming from the kitchen.  
  
Steff: *puts comic book down on coffee table* I better go see what happened. /I have a feeling it won't be pleasant/ *goes into kitchen and sees about 50 knifes wedged into the walls and food and garbage everywhere* JOUNOUCHI AND BAKURA!!! *goes back into living room with a look of death in her eyes*  
  
Jou: *freaked out* H-h-hi S-Steff.  
  
Bakura: *also freaked out* N-nice d-day today isn't it?  
  
Steff: *extremely mad* DON'T GIVE THAT SHIT YOU ASSHOLES! YOU TOTALLY FUCKED UP MY KITCHEN! BAKURA! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU THROW KNIFES AT MY KITCHEN WALL? THOSE ARE HARD TO REPLACE YOU DIP SHIT! AND YOU JOU. IF YOU WERE HUNGRY, YOU COULD HAVE ASKED BUT NO. YOU HAD TO EAT EVERY RA-DAMNED THING IN THE FUCKING FRIDGE AND LEAVE THE SHIT ON THE FUCKING FLOOR! YOU ARE BOTH FUCKING DEAD!! *starts to chase Jou and Bakura*  
  
Bakura/Jou: Run away!! *starts running*  
  
Yami: *now awake and on the floor laughing*  
  
Ryou: *watching Bakura and Jou running* I hope you're not bored anymore!  
  
Bakura: Shut the *pant* fuck up hikari!  
  
Jon: I hope you all realize that you should never piss off Steff. She has a short temper.  
  
Yugi: I can see that.  
  
Malik: I hope they have realized it by now right Seto?  
  
Seto: *finally looks away from computer* Huh? Did someone say my name?  
  
Yugi: You fucking addict! You don't even know what's going on!  
  
Seto: Sure I do.  
  
Ryou: Prove it!  
  
Seto: *thinking and sees Bakura jumping over the couch and land on Yami* Another one of Bakura's attempts to kill Yami. ^_^  
  
Malik: -_-;;; Uhhh No.  
  
Yami: WHAT THE FUCK TOMB ROBBER?!  
  
Bakura: DON"T CALL ME THAT PHARAOH!!  
  
Yami: Whatever! Just get the fuck offa me asshole!  
  
Bakura: Make me baka.  
  
Yami: *kicks Bakura into a wall* I just did.  
  
Bakura: *swears in Egyptian*  
  
Jou: *stopped running* Nice one Yug'  
  
Yugi: I didn't do anything.  
  
Jou: Oh -_-  
  
Steff: I'm tired of chasing you 2. Can you at least pick up your shit in the kitchen?  
  
Bakura: *stands* Whatever. *goes into kitchen*  
  
Jou: Sure *goes into kitchen*  
  
Steff: *sits on couch* Great. Now I'm bored.  
  
Jon: Why don't we play the guessing game with the god cards?  
  
Ryou: How do you play?  
  
Jon: First I need the god cards.  
  
Seto: *staring at the screen* Here. *throws Obelisk to Jon*  
  
Yami: *sitting on his couch* Here's mine. *hands Jon Slifer*  
  
Malik: *sitting on same couch as Steff* Here you go. *hands Jon Ra*  
  
Jon: Next, I put them on the coffee table and Steff will mix them.  
  
Steff: Why do I have to do it?  
  
Jon: You can shuffle cards faster than I can. Then you will put your finger on one and they have to guess the monster.  
  
Steff: Okay. I'm ready. *Starts to shuffle the cards* (A/N: There are 3 cards face down on the table. When I say "shuffle," it means I'm moving them on the table. This is just in case you are confused.)  
  
*Steff shuffles the cards so fast that there are sparks flying from the cards*  
  
Steff: Okay *places finger on middle card* what is it Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Umm. Ra?  
  
Steff: Sorry but it's Slifer. *shows the card*  
  
Ryou: Damn.  
  
*The card starts to vibrate*  
  
Steff: Whoa. That's weird.  
  
Jon: What's wrong?  
  
Steff: The cards vibrated for a few seconds.  
  
Yami: I think it's in your head.  
  
Steff: Maybe you're right. *puts card back on table*  
  
*Bakura and Jou emerge from the kitchen*  
  
Bakura: What's going on?  
  
Yugi: We're playing the shuffle game.  
  
Jou: OOOOOOOH I love this game. Let me try. What are the rules?  
  
Jon: I have placed the God Cards on the table and you have to guess which one Steff points to. Got it?  
  
Jou: Sounds simple enough. Let's begin.  
  
Steff: Okay. *Starts shuffling the cards. Again sparks fly from the cards. She points to the card on her left* Guess the monster.  
  
Jou: Hmmm. I guess Obelisk.  
  
Steff: You're right. *shows the card*  
  
Everyone except Steff, Jou, and Seto: O_O WHAT??!!!  
  
Bakura: I'll be damned. We found something that the dog can do.  
  
Joey: _ I told you not to call me that!  
  
Seto: *has finally snapped back to reality* No one calls Jou a dog but me!  
  
Everyone but Seto: O_O;;;  
  
Seto: O_O Oh Fuck! I said that out loud didn't I?  
  
Steff: Yes you did.  
  
Seto: SHIT!  
  
*The card vibrates again*  
  
Steff: Son of a bitch!  
  
Malik: What now?  
  
Steff: The card vibrated again!  
  
Jon: Are you sure?  
  
Steff: Would I lie?  
  
Jon: No.  
  
Steff: I'll deal with it later. *puts Slifer and Obelisk on the comic book* Lets go to the arcade for a while.  
  
Everyone but Steff and Seto: Okay. ^_^ *leaves the mansion*  
  
Steff: SETO!!!  
  
Seto: WHAT?  
  
Steff: Turn that shit off! We're leaving.  
  
Seto: Okay. *shuts off computer and walks out of the mansion*  
  
Steff: /Everything should be fine while I'm gone/ *leaves mansion and locks up the place* Okay everyone. To the arcade!  
  
Everyone: YAY!!! ^_^  
  
(inside the mansion, a new power is awakened...)  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Steff: That's the end!  
  
Jon: Jackass! You didn't even finish the mother-fucking story!  
  
Steff: I know but we have to be somewhere right now.  
  
Jon: We do? Where?  
  
Steff: Dumbass! It's your birthday!  
  
Jon: Oh yeah. ^_^ I got caught up in the story so much that I forgot all about it.  
  
Steff: -_-;; Anyway, we have a party to go to so I will continue this tomorrow. I promise. Review please and I will read them later. Happy 4th of July. ^_^ 


	2. The insanity doesn't end!

Jon: *pacing the floor* Where the fuck is Steff? She was supposed to finish this story a while ago! I swear, if she doesn't get here in the next 5 minutes, I'm gonna go and kill...  
  
*Front door breaks*  
  
Jon: What the fuck?!  
  
Steff: *comes through the door on a dirt bike* YEEEEEEHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Jon: Steff?! Is that you?  
  
Steff: *turns bike off and removes helmet* Yeah. It's me.  
  
Jon: Where the fuck have you been?! I thought you might have been killed or something!  
  
Steff: I went out for a while on my new motorcycle. I guess I was out longer than usual.  
  
Jon: When did you get a motorcycle?  
  
Steff: Last weekend.  
  
Jon: Cool. Oh I almost forgot. You got a review from Bria.  
  
Steff: Bria?  
  
Jon: Yeah. While you were out, she reviewed the fic and she wants to be in it.  
  
Steff: I think we can manage.  
  
Jon: Okay. Start the fic and we will put her in here somewhere.  
  
Steff: Alright. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any other companies that might show up in this. I own Jon, myself, this story, and now a tight ass motorcycle! ^_^  
  
Jon: -_-;;; Okaaaaay?  
  
WARNING: Rated R for swearing, randomness, and other bullshit that can't be shown to children under 13.  
  
Jon: Why is it R then? You could make it PG-13.  
  
Steff: I know but it's just more fun to have an R story than PG-13 story.  
  
Jon: -_-;;;  
  
(Events)  
  
*Actions*  
  
/thoughts/  
  
//communications// (i.e. yami-hikari, phone)  
  
~Intermission~  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
~When Cartoons Meet Reality~ Part 2  
  
By: SteffieB14 and BusterbladerX (found his codename)  
  
(When we last left our heroes...Fuck that...our friends...Shit!)  
  
Jon: What the fuck have you been smokin' Steff?!  
  
Steff: I can't get the friendship thing outta my head. It's you fucking fault too!  
  
Jon: Why me?  
  
Steff: You had to invite Anzu to your party. I warned you about her but did you listen, NO! So she went on about how important friendship is for 6 fucking hours!  
  
Jon: Can you at least last long enough to finish the story?  
  
Steff: I'll try.  
  
(Anyway, the gang was last seen going to the arcade so that's where this story will start...)  
  
Jou: *at a shooting game* DIE YOU MOTHER-FUCKERS DIE!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *watching Jou* You're really kickin' ass Jou.  
  
(Somewhere else in the Arcade...)  
  
Yami: *sitting in a car* GO! PIECE OF SHIT GO!  
  
Yugi: *watching Yami* It's only a game Yami.  
  
Yami: MOVE YOUR ASS YOU RETARDED GREEN CAR! *Turns his own car off the road and gets game over* Fuck fuck FUCK!!!  
  
Bakura: You suck Pharaoh.  
  
Yami: Like you could do better.  
  
Bakura: I bet you I could. *Gets in the car and plays the game*  
  
(In another area...)  
  
Steff: Go Tyrant Dragon! Whoop his ass!  
  
Jon: Not likely. Fight back Yamata Dragon!  
  
Malik: I haven't even heard of these duel monsters!  
  
Seto: How do you like my new simulators?  
  
Steff: They work like a charm.  
  
Jon: And the monsters look more realistic too.  
  
Steff: And I win.  
  
Jon: What? *Sees that his monster has been digitized* Shit!  
  
Steff: Anyway it's getting late and they'll be closing soon.  
  
Malik: We'd better go get everyone.  
  
Jon: Okay.  
  
(Everyone was found in about 10 min. In the center of the arcade...)  
  
Bakura: I told you you sucked Yami.  
  
Yami: You just got lucky. That's all.  
  
Bakura: It's skill baby!  
  
Steff: I take it you 2 had fun. How about you Jou?  
  
Jou: I made the highest score of all time!  
  
Jon: No way!  
  
Ryou: It's true.  
  
Steff: We had fun too.  
  
*Out of nowhere, Bria appeared*  
  
Bria: BAKURA!!! *Tackles Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Who the fuck are you?!  
  
Bria: I'm your new girlfriend.  
  
Bakura: What?!  
  
Steff: Hi I'm Steff. What's your name?  
  
Bria: Bria.  
  
Jon: Nice to meet you. I'm Jon.  
  
Bria: *gets off Bakura* Hi. What are we doing now?  
  
Gamekeeper: You are all leaving. NOW! *Kicks everyone out the door*  
  
(Outside the arcade...)  
  
Bria: You meanie! I ought to kill you right...  
  
Jou: Whoa. Don't get carried away Bria.  
  
Bria: *snuggles up to Jou* Why can't I kill him?  
  
Jou: *blushing a little* If you kill him, we can't come back.  
  
Bria: Oh yeah. Where to now?  
  
Malik: Can we go back to your house Steff?  
  
Steff: Sure. Why?  
  
Seto: We left our stuff there.  
  
Steff: Oh yeah.  
  
(At Steff's house...)  
  
Steff: We're back. *Unlocks the door and sees that the house is...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Steff: Lunchtime!  
  
Jon: Oh come on! The suspense!  
  
Steff: An authoress has to eat you know.  
  
Jon: Make it quick.  
  
(5 min. later...)  
  
Steff: That was a good burger. ^_^  
  
Jon: T_T# FINISH THE FUCKING STORY!!!  
  
Steff: Someone is eager today. Did you have a sugar overdose?  
  
Jon: Maaaaaybe. ^_^  
  
Steff: -_-;;; Whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*...perfectly normal*  
  
Malik: It looks the same.  
  
Bria: Cool house Steff.  
  
Steff: Thanks ^_^  
  
Bakura: //Ryou. Do you feel that? //  
  
Ryou: //Feel what? //  
  
Bakura: //There is an evil essence in here//  
  
Ryou: //I can't sense anything//  
  
Yami: //I also sense an evil presence in here but I can't place it//  
  
Yugi: //I think you need to rest Yami//  
  
Jon: *picks up Obelisk and hands it to Seto. There is an unnoticeable flash of light* Here Seto.  
  
Seto: Thanks. I better get home and check on Mokuba. Later Steff. *Picks up briefcase and walks out the front door. *  
  
Steff: *picks up Slifer and notices the flash of light* /That was weird. Oh well/ Here Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Thanks Steff. Come on Yami. We should get home too.  
  
Yami: You're right.  
  
Jou: Let me come with you.  
  
Yami: Okay. *All three walk out the door*  
  
Ryou: We should go too.  
  
Bakura: Whatever.  
  
Ryou: What's wrong Bakura?  
  
Bakura: I actually like this place. I don't want to leave.  
  
Steff: Thanks Bakura, but I think you should go home with Ryou.  
  
Bakura: Why?  
  
Ryou: I'll be lonely. Please come with me Bakura? O.O (A/N: puppy dog eyes.)  
  
Bakura: Ra I hate it when you do that. Fine, I come home.  
  
Ryou: Yay! ^_^ *They both leave*  
  
Bria: I come too. Bye Steff. *Walks out door*  
  
Steff: Bye Bria.  
  
Malik: Now that that's settled, *picks up Ra and his Rod* I'm gonna go home too.  
  
Jon: Can you give me a ride Malik?  
  
Malik: Sure.  
  
Jon: See ya tomorrow Steff. *They leave*  
  
Steff: Bye. *Locks door after they leave* /Now that that's over, I'm gonna sleep on the couch. I'm too lazy to go upstairs/ *turns off light in living room and falls asleep on the couch*  
  
(Yugi's house...)  
  
Yugi: Did you have a good day Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes.  
  
Yugi: I'm glad. We'll have more fun tomorrow. *Places Slifer on nightstand* Good night Yami.  
  
Yami: Goodnight Yugi. *Vaporizes into the puzzle*  
  
*A cloud of smoke with red eyes floats over Slifer's card and goes out the window toward Steff's house*  
  
(The next morning at Steff's house...)  
  
Steff: *yawn* Morning already?  
  
*There is a shuffling noise coming from the kitchen*  
  
Steff: What the fuck? Did someone break into my house overnight? *Goes into kitchen* AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?  
  
Creature: *makes weird noises and hides under the table*  
  
Steff: I must have scared it. I'm calling pest control to take care of whatever the fucking hell that was! * Goes into living room and is about to call pest control when the phone rings. Steff answers the phone. *  
  
Steff: Hello?  
  
Jon: *in a shaky voice //Steff? It's Jon//  
  
Steff: What's up?  
  
Jon: //There's a huge rat in my closet. I thought I'd ask you to help me//  
  
Steff: I'm having the same problem except that my looks like...a...OH MY RA!!!  
  
wrong? Steff? What's...HOLY SHIT!!//  
  
Steff: *notices the creature at her feet sitting up like a dog* Slifer?  
  
Slifer: *makes friendly sounds*  
  
Steff: Hey Jon! You still there?  
  
Jon: // Steff. This is gonna sound weird but, I HAVE A 3-FOOT TALL OBELISK IN MY FUCKING LIVING ROOM! //  
  
Steff: It's not weird. I have a 3-foot tall Slifer in my living room too. Why don't you bring Obelisk over and we can figure this out.  
  
Jon: //I'M NOT GONNA PICK UP A FUCKING ILLUSION! //  
  
Steff: /He could be right/ *reaches down to pet Slifer and succeeds* This ain't an illusion Jon. Don't freak out. He probably likes you anyway so just pick him up and bring him here. I'll wait for you.  
  
Jon: //Okay Steff. See you in a few minutes. // *Hangs up phone*  
  
Steff: *hangs up phone*  
  
(10 minutes later...)  
  
Jon: *comes through front door really freaked out* Get that fucking thing away from me! *Throws Obelisk at the couch and Obelisk looks around. Jon then sits in a chair*  
  
Steff: *is stroking Slifer, who is sitting in her lap* You could be a little more gentle with him. *Notices Obelisk get off the couch and walk towards Jon* See? He likes you. ^_^  
  
Jon: *still a little freaked out* whatever. Anyway, can we solve this problem?  
  
Steff: I'm not even sure what caused it.  
  
Jon: *decides to pick up Obelisk and keep him in his lap* Well, it probably happened yesterday...  
  
*The YGO cast walks through the door (the same people as before)*  
  
Yami: Hi Steff. *Notices Slifer* WHAT THE FUCK?  
  
Seto: *notices Obelisk* HOLY SHIT!  
  
Steff: Welcome back.  
  
Malik: How the fucking hell did you make the God cards real?  
  
Jon: We're trying to figure that out now.  
  
Steff: Anyone besides Bria and Seto remember what happened yesterday?  
  
Seto/Bria: Why can't we help?  
  
Steff: Bria wasn't here yesterday.  
  
Yugi: And Seto was glued to a computer screen so he wasn't paying attention.  
  
Jon: Let's try to recap. First we all came over.  
  
Jou: Then Bakura and I fucked up Steff's kitchen.  
  
Steff: I'm still pissed at you for that too.  
  
Slifer: *starts to growl and bear teeth at Jou and Bakura*  
  
Bria: It seems like those creatures reflect feelings of the master. Watch out guys.  
  
*Both Jou and Bakura wince*  
  
Jon: Then Steff chased Jou and Bakura for 20 minutes or something.  
  
Yami: Then the dumbass tomb robber tackled me.  
  
Ryou: Then you 2 started fighting until Steff told Bakura and Jou to clean.  
  
Jon: Then we played the guessing game with the god cards.  
  
Steff: *stands abruptly causing Slifer to fall on the floor* That's it!  
  
Slifer: *growls at Steff*  
  
Steff: Oops. Sorry Slifer. *Picks him up and puts him on the couch*  
  
Malik: You remember something?  
  
Steff: Yes. I was shuffling the cards really fast, causing sparks to fly from the cards.  
  
Jon: So?  
  
Steff: So I must have powered up the cards that I pointed to.  
  
Bria: Slifer and Obelisk.  
  
Jou: O_O;; How did you know that?  
  
Bria: It seemed kinda obvious.  
  
Yugi: Anyway, that isn't enough info.  
  
Steff: Well, I remember that the cards vibrated. Oh! I put them on the comic book that I was reading yesterday before we left.  
  
Bakura: That might have opened a channel between the 2 worlds.  
  
Bria: *hugs Bakura* You're so smart Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Thanks. ^_^  
  
Seto: I still don't know why the monsters like you 2 *points to Steff and Jon*  
  
*Slifer and Obelisk growl and tackle Seto at the same time*  
  
Seto: .O OW! GET THESE MOTHER FUCKERS OFFA ME!!!  
  
Jou: *Laughing so hard that he fell off the couch he was sitting on*  
  
(5 min later...)  
  
Steff: Alright Slifer. That's enough.  
  
Jon: You too Obelisk.  
  
*both monsters stop fighting with Seto and go back to their masters*  
  
Seto: *badly bruised and injured* TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!!  
  
Bria: That was entertaining ^_^  
  
Seto: For you maybe.  
  
Steff: That will teach you to call them "monsters"  
  
Seto: Whatever. /Those little cretins will suffer/  
  
Yugi: Why do they like you 2 anyway?  
  
Steff: When I picked up Slifer yesterday, I noticed a flash of light.  
  
Jon: We must have given them the energy to get to this world.  
  
Jou: That's enough info for me.  
  
Seto: Aw. The puppy's brain has overloaded.  
  
Jou: Shut up you fucking nerd! *tackles Seto*  
  
*Jou and Seto start fighting*  
  
Bria: Aren't you going to stop them?  
  
Steff: Nah. Seto needs to be smacked around once in a while. (A/N: sorry Seto fans!)  
  
Ryou: So how are we going to solve this problem?  
  
Steff: I don't know. Actually, I wanna keep Slifer.  
  
Everyone but Steff, Jou, and Seto: O_O WHAT!!!  
  
Bakura: You can't be serious!  
  
Yami: You can't keep a duel mon...  
  
*Obelisk perks up*  
  
Yami: Uh I mean...a dragon in your home. It might upset the balance between worlds.  
  
Bria: Who cares?  
  
Jou: *stopped fighting* Yeah. I agree with Bria.  
  
Bria: Yay ^_^ *gives Jou a hug* Ewwww! You're covered in blood.  
  
Jou: Huh? *looks at himself and sees that it is true* oops ^_^; Can I use your bathroom Steff?  
  
Steff: Down the hall, to the left.  
  
Jou: Thanks. *walks out of the room*  
  
Seto: I better get cleaned up.  
  
Steff: Fine but use the other bathroom upstairs. I don't want any other unnecessary business happening while I'm not looking.  
  
Seto: Whatever. *goes upstairs*  
  
Jon: I think I will keep Obelisk too.  
  
Steff: Well that's a change of heart. When you came here this morning, you wanted to get rid of him ASAP.  
  
Jon: Yeah well...I think he might be useful.  
  
Malik: What do you mean?  
  
Jon: I have a large house but only I live there. I get lonely sometimes.  
  
Yami: *mutters* Wimp.  
  
Jon: I heard that stupid ass! You're even wimpier!  
  
Yugi: *yawn* This is boring!  
  
Jou: *drying his hair with a towel* Yeah. Let's go outside. It's a nice day.  
  
Steff: Sure. Come on Slifer.  
  
*Slifer wakes up from sleeping*  
  
Bakura: You're bring him?  
  
Steff: You actually thought I'd leave him here. Think of the destruction.  
  
Bakura: hmm...  
  
~Bakura's vision~  
  
*Slifer is raiding the sugar stash and eating all the sugar*  
  
~End~  
  
Bakura: Good point.  
  
Ryou: Let's go to the park.  
  
Yugi: That's a good idea.  
  
Jon: There probably won't be anyone there after we get there.  
  
Seto: *finally back from the shower* Why not?  
  
Steff: Everyone will probably freak out screaming "What the fucking hell are those things?"  
  
Bakura: What are we waiting for? Let's go torture people! *runs out the front door*  
  
Bria: Wait up Bakura! *follows after him*  
  
Yugi: Shall we?  
  
Yami: Let's. *everyone walks out the door and Steff locks up*  
  
(Somewhere nearby, a monster escapes through a black portal...)  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
Steff: POLL TIME!!  
  
Jon: What the? Your just going to end it like that? What's the fucking deal?!  
  
Steff: I believe in that "let the people decide" shit.  
  
Jon: Fine. To the people reading this. Don't take to long to decide!  
  
Steff: Here's the poll...  
  
The monster should be...  
  
A. Winged Dragon Ra  
  
B. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon  
  
C. Red Eyes Black Dragon  
  
Jon: There! 3 Dragons. We love Dragon types so please pick soon.  
  
Steff: And wish me a happy birthday too ^_^ It's July 15!!  
  
Jon: That's it for now. See ya soon! R&R.  
  
Steff: Now that that's settled, wanna go to the movies?  
  
Jon: Oh Yeah!  
  
Steff: Then hop on.  
  
Jon: I can't believe that you parked your motorcycle in your house!  
  
Steff: Meh! It doesn't matter.  
  
Jon -_-;;  
  
*both Jon and Steff get on Steff's motorcycle and go out the door* 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
Steff: Hello. I'm not updating my story right now because I have a MAJOR writer's block! Plus I'm busy.  
  
Jon: You?! Busy?! You must be joking. Doing what?  
  
Steff: Unlike you, I have a job.  
  
Jon: Really? Since when do you do something else besides play video games?  
  
Steff: Since I became broke! Everyone needs money ^_^  
  
Jon: -_-;;; Uh huh.  
  
Steff: Yeah. So I'll finish this stupid adventure sometime in the future so just be patient, be happy, and don't kill me! Be back as soon as possible ^_^ 


	4. The ConclusionFINALLY!

Steff: Hey peoples! I'm back from a long writer's block.  
  
Jon: It's about fucking time! The people have spoken.  
  
Steff: And the winner is...Winged Dragon of Ra!  
  
Malik: Yes! I win. ^_^  
  
Jon: I kinda feel bad for those who didn't win.  
  
Steff: I do too. I think I throw Red Eyes in the story too. I don't feel like torturing those who flame my fanfic.  
  
Jou: YAY! ^_^  
  
Malik: Ra Damnit!  
  
Jon: I hope you had a nice birthday Steff!  
  
Steff: I did. ^_^ You gave me the best present.  
  
Jon: I did?  
  
Steff: Yeah. You gave me Bakura's Millennium Ring! *holds ring up*  
  
Jon: Wha...I didn't...That wasn't my gift!  
  
Bakura: GIVE ME MY RING BACK BITCH!!!  
  
Jeshi: BAKURA!!! *tackles Bakura*  
  
Bakura: Crap! I just can't get rid of you can I?  
  
Jeshi: Nope. ^_^  
  
Steff: As you've probably noticed, I've introduced a new character to the story. Say hello to Yami Bakura's wife. a.k.a Jeshi.  
  
Jou: Hi Jeshi!  
  
Jon: Why? We have enough people already.  
  
Steff: Jeshi was the only one kind enough to actually send me an e-mail rather than just a review.  
  
Malik: *mumbles* Just another person to torture *grins*  
  
Steff: I heard that Malik!  
  
Malik: *looks innocent* Heard what?  
  
Steff: No torturing guests. Besides, Bakura would murder you!  
  
Bakura: I would?  
  
Jeshi: He would.  
  
Jon: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE FUCKING STORY?!  
  
Steff: Alright. Can you do the evil Disclaimer Jeshi?  
  
Jeshi: Steff doesn't own YGO or any other crap that might show up in the story. She owns herself, Jon, and the story!  
  
Jou: If you got a problem, then sue her!  
  
Steff: YOU FUCKER!! *throws Ring at Jou*  
  
Bakura: HEY! That isn't a football baka!  
  
Jou: *rubbing anime bruise* It sure felt like one. Ow. ;_;  
  
Steff: On with the fic.  
  
WARNING: Rated R for swearing, OOC-ness, and major Seto bashing!  
  
Jon: Why do you have to bash Seto?  
  
Steff: Because he's an asshole. He'd rather save Anzu than Yugi and Jounouchi!  
  
Jon: -_-;;;  
  
(Events)  
  
*Actions*  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
//Communication//  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*  
  
~When Cartoon Meet Reality~ part 3  
  
By: Steff and Jon  
  
(When we last left everyone, they were heading to the park. Let's start in the Shadow Realm...)  
  
Winged Dragon of Ra: Everything is fucked up here now that those 2 are gone. They need to get back here now!  
  
Red Eyes: What shall you do Master?  
  
Ra: You are gonna go bring them back.  
  
Red Eyes: Yes Master.  
  
Ra: Note that when you step outside the Shadow Realm, you will be smaller than usual.  
  
Red Eyes: Yes Master. *flies out through the portal*  
  
(Meanwhile, on the way to the park...)  
  
Person: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!  
  
Person 2: RUN AWAY!!!  
  
*Every person around started to panic and run away from the YGO group*  
  
Steff: Told ya so.  
  
Bakura: Yeah that's right! Fear me!! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Jon: Hate to clue ya Bakura but they are running from the God Creatures, not you.  
  
Bakura: *blushing red* Oh.  
  
Yami: HA HA! In your face Baka!  
  
Jeshi: It's Bakura!  
  
Jou: Who the hell are you?  
  
Jeshi: I'm Jeshi, Bakura's wife. ^_^  
  
Ryou: When did that happen?  
  
Bria: Rock on Bakura!  
  
Bakura: I don't know this strange mortal. Get her away from me!  
  
Jeshi: You can't run from me. *hugs Bakura*  
  
Steff: We're here.  
  
Seto: It's about fucking time! I was getting bored.  
  
Yugi: Who cares, Nerd?  
  
Seto: What did you call me, Shrimp?  
  
Jeshi: He called you a nerd.  
  
Seto: I wasn't talkin to you newbee!  
  
Steff: Cool it Seto!  
  
Slifer: *growling at Seto*  
  
Seto: eep! Fine.  
  
Malik: Who's hungry?  
  
Jou: ME!!!  
  
Bria: Can I sit next to you Jou?  
  
Jou: Sure ^_^  
  
*before they even take out there lunches, the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared*  
  
Jou: *looks at Red Eyes and rolls over laughing*  
  
Red Eyes: What's so funny, doofus?  
  
Jou: You're puny! *resumes laughing*  
  
*Red Eyes is only 3 ft tall*  
  
RE: Damnit! Good thing Master gave me this! *reveals a small vile with liquid*  
  
Seto: How can you carry anything on you? You're a dragon!  
  
Everyone except the monsters and Seto: SHUT UP SETO!!  
  
Seto:-_-;;;  
  
RE: You're gonna suffer. *Drinks liquid and grows 20 ft.*  
  
Seto: O_O AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! *runs and hides behind a tree*  
  
Steff: -_-;; Thanks a lot Mr. High-and-Mighty!  
  
Jon: What do we do now?  
  
*Slifer and Obelisk growl at the dragon*  
  
Steff: We should fight! This dragon ain't so scary.  
  
Jou: But it's really big and you don't have any weapons 2 fight it.  
  
Steff: Yes I do. I have Slifer!  
  
Jon: And I have obelisk!  
  
Jeshi: *sits next 2 Bakura and eats popcorn*  
  
Seto: You expect to beat a Red Eyes with those 2? You must be kidding!! They r 3 ft tall and they don't have there full power!  
  
Yami: Looks who's talkin Mr. I'm-hiding-behind-a-tree. Those 2 have a better chance of defeating that dragon than you do  
  
Seto: ~_~;;  
  
Steff: Anyways...Slifer! Let's defeat this dragon. Show him who's boss!  
  
Jon: You too Obelisk. Don't let size scare you!  
  
*the 2 of them charged at Red Eyes and started 2 beat of on him by using there attacks. Obelisk went for the gut and Slifer bit his neck. Red Eyes retaliated by kicking Obelisk and shaking off Slifer. They almost landed in the same place. Red Eyes charged up his Inferno Fire Blast*  
  
Jon: What do we do now Steff?  
  
Steff: hmm...  
  
Yugi: You better think of sumthing quick! That flame will obliterate all of us!!!  
  
Steff: Slifer! Obelisk! Attack at the same time! Use your Attacks on it's stomach!  
  
*they did as they were told and attacked the Dragon's Stomach. Red Eyes was sooned stopped dead and fell over in defeat.*  
  
Jeshi: Clean up crew!! We got a dragon for you to pick up!  
  
Seto: Very Funny...  
  
Steff: AGH!!! Will u shut up Seto?! You r getting on my nerves! I'll Send u to the Shadow Realm if I have to. Speaking of which... *uses magic to make a portal for the dragon to pass through.* I think we should go here and talk with the "master" behind this dragon.  
  
Bakura: Woah! You must be crazy! No way am I going to the Shadow Realm.  
  
Jeshi: aww come on Bakura...Lets go have sum fun. ^_^  
  
Yami: Is the Tomb Robber Afraid of the Shadow Realm?  
  
Bakura: Stop calling me that you sorry ass Pharoah!!  
  
Jon: Alright lets go.  
  
Jou: Yeah!! Lets go and kick some Monster ass!!  
  
Bria: I'll follow you wherever Jou ^_^ This could be fun XD  
  
Steff:ok I'll hold the portal open and you guys can pass through.  
  
*Steff held the portal open while she sent Red Eyes back. Slifer and Obelisk jumped through the portal first. Soon after Evryone else did too. Then Steff jumped in the portal closed behind them. Soon they were in a dark void where evrything was purplish. Souls were floating around and didn't notice them.*  
  
Yugi: I don't like this...  
  
Ryou: Yeah...This place is creepy.  
  
Seto: Nuthin new for me. I've been here before.  
  
Jou: So have I.  
  
Jon: C'mon. We gotta Find the leader down here and fix up this gap.  
  
Steff: *nods* Right.  
  
Voice: You don't hafta look far! Cuz Here I am!! *roars*  
  
*a huge yellow Phoenix type creature floated in front of them*  
  
Jeshi: What the Fuck is that thing?! It's huge!!  
  
Malik: That would be the Winged Dragon of Ra, The most powerful of the Egyptian god cards and the most powerful being in the universe.  
  
Ra: Yes! I am displeased with you taking my fellow Gods and leaving them in the mortal world. They need to stay here in the shadows. Leave this place at once without them or you will perish!  
  
Ryou: M-maybe we should d-do as he s-says...  
  
Bria: Yeah! Lets get out of this place!  
  
Steff: I am sorry to have troubled you Ra. I will gladly leave since we r not wanted here. *opens a portal back 2 the Mortal world* C'mon guys. Lets go...  
  
*Slifer, who is restored back 2 normal size, roars sadly*  
  
Steff: I'm Sorry Slifer but you must stay here. But Yami was right...If you're in the living world, you upset the balance. You'll always be in my thoughts Slifer ^_^  
  
*soon evryone flew thru the portal. Steff went last and stopped Seto from going through.*  
  
Seto: what the fuck Steff?!  
  
Steff: You need to think a while. Maybe this experience will be good for you. Later Seto! *Closes portal*  
  
Seto: U CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!!!  
  
*The 3 God Monsters glared at Seto with evil looks in there eyes*  
  
Seto:AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
(later at Steff's place...)  
  
Jou: WOO!!! That was fun! I feel bad for Seto though...  
  
Yugi: Nah. Don't be Jou. His sorry ass deserved it anyway.  
  
Bakura: Yeah! Maybe he'll learn to pay more attention to other things next time.  
  
Bria:*yawns* Well it's been fun but I'm gonna go home for the night. Thanks a lot Steff ^_^  
  
Steff: Anytime!  
  
Bria: C'mon Jou! Lets go to my place and have sum fun...  
  
Jou: *Blushes* umm...ok...  
  
*the two of them walk out the door*  
  
Yugi: XD bye guys! *waves* Let's go Yami. We should go home for the night also.  
  
Yami: Yes...See you later Steff.  
  
Steff: Later guys.  
  
*they walk out they door*  
  
Ryou: We will go too Steff. C'mon Bakura and...Jeshi...  
  
Bakura: WHAT?! You want us to take this mortal home with us??  
  
Jeshi: *Huggles Bakura a lot* YAY!!! Thanks Ryou ^_^ We'll have lots of fun Bakura.  
  
Bakura: *hugggled* *sarcastically* Oh yeah...That will be soooo much fun.  
  
Steff: XD Have fun now!  
  
*the 3 of them walk out the door*  
  
Malik: Now I will take my leave. *grabs helmet and rod and heads for the door*  
  
Jon: Wait up Malik! Take me with you. I don't want to walk home tonight.  
  
Malik: Alright. Come along then.  
  
Jon: YAY!!! Bye Steff. Thanks for the fun adventure 2 the Shadow Realm.  
  
Steff: Later Guys! *waves*  
  
*They left. After everyone had left, Steff decided to sit on the couch. When she sat down she saw the god cards still sitting on the table. Steff looked at them.*  
  
Steff: / They left there cards here. Seto ain't coming back for his for a while and Malik will come back for his eventually, as will Yami. Oh well...I'll just leave them here for the time being/ *Steff laid down on the couch and went to sleep*  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Steff: There!  
  
Jon: *blinks*  
  
Bakura: What the Fuck is up with that?! You didn't even use the God monsters full power!!  
  
Steff: =P Oh well XD My story so I can do what ever I want! so there!!  
  
Bakura: uh huh...  
  
Steff: Anyways...This is the conclusion to this weird adventure. Sorry it took so long and I probably won't be back for a while so R&R and I'll look at them whenever I get the chance. Later for now! *vanishes in a puff of Smoke*  
  
Bakura: I wanna do that ;_;  
  
(meanwhile in the Shadow Realm...)  
  
Seto: Hello???!!!! Is anyone here??? I wanna go home!!!! I'm so lonely...  
  
Anzu: Well look no futher!! I'm here and I'll be ur friend forever!!! *starts a never-ending friendship speech*  
  
Seto: Oh GOD NO!!!!!!!!! *tries 2 block out her voice but can't* AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! 


End file.
